


tales of an endless heart (curses the fool who's willing)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Regulus Black, Magic, Multi, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After his fathers funeral, Regulus Black had discovered a book about dimensions and time travelling when wandering through his father's study. It seemed the spell had been branded into the back of his mind, as he quickly uses it out of pure fear when being attacked by the Inferi.And it seemed to have sent him to a town called Beacon Hills, where the supernatural roamed.(season 3b teen wolf.)





	1. tempus itinerantur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with yet another Regulus Black fanfiction. I just connect with him really well. Seeing as i haven't continued any of my other books yet and have no motivation to, i'm going to be making this a single chapter book unless i get some ideas and supporters in the comments who can motivate me to continue lmao. 
> 
> thanks for understanding if you do! x

* * *

Twelve **Grimmauld Place**.

1979, **August 13th**.

12:45**PM**.

* * *

The coffin had been lowered into the ground so slowly that Regulus eye's started to burn from not blinking. He gulped softly, forcing his eyes to stay on the pristine, oddly-shaped thing that held his fathers cold, deceased body. Regulus shifted his weight to his right foot, aware of his mothers eyes trained on the side of his head-the force most likely enough to burn a hole into his skull. The 18 year old stopped shuffling, and stood straighter. Walburga returned her gaze to the coffin, her lips pressed into a tight frown, faded against her pale skin and forming wrinkles. His mother had not let out a weep or sob ever since the news of her husbands death-which had been quite obviously going on for a while due to his immense sickness-but Regulus knew she would grieve when the poking expectations of the Black Family weren't upon her in the safety of her bed chambers.

Regulus closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to question if _he _would be sad after all this? He didn't think he would, as his father wasn't really his...father. Just someone who Regulus had always wanted to impress, to get Orion to be proud of him and not always thinking of Sirius, his older brother. Because even if Sirius was the rebel, the black sheep, the misfit, the Gryffindor, the child that ran away from home and left Regulus there-his parents still held every thought for him and none for Regulus, the young heir who just didn't want to disappoint. So, would Regulus grieve for the blank-faced man he called his father? Or the thought of never truly having one?

Regulus turned his black-coloured eyes to he empty spot on his left, where his brother should be. The teenager went to shake his head, to clear the jumbled thoughts from his head-but he halted in the action and returned his gaze back to the funeral, his fingers nervously fiddling with the end of his sleeves. Regulus felt a chill climb up his back, and he glanced over his shoulder, the sensation odd and peculiar, feeling as though someone was watching the back of his neck. The ebony-haired boy let his eyes rest upon a shaggy-looking pitch black dog, which stared straight back into his eyes, holding a look of strange defiance in them. The dog then turned on it's tail and trotted away, and Regulus didn't spare another thought on it. 

* * *

Twelve **Grimmauld Place**.

1979, **August 13th**.

2:15**PM**.

* * *

Regulus closed the door behind him and his mother softly, eyeing the tiled ground with a blank face. What was he to do now? Comfort his mother or just leave her? In all his 18 years of life, Regulus had never really got to know his mother, and, as a result, didn't even know if she had a favourite colour. Luckily, his mother answered his internal questions without being hinted to. 

"Go to your room." Her voice was firm but not loud, scarred but not broken, and left no room for protests. Regulus nodded quickly, his eyes scanning over hers and he quickly shuffled up the steps-but he halted on the last one to look back over his shoulder. Walburga was walking slowly over to one of the black chairs, her back to him. She sat down gradually and stared into the unlit fireplace, her body unwavering. Regulus continued to his room, his steps loud in the empty hallway. After Sirius had left, the house had obviously gotten quieter, but you could still hear the random noises that would go throughout the house. Like how his fathers leg repeatedly went up and down in his study, tapping against the ground. Or how how his mother would read things out loud without realising. But now...it was just empty of all noises. Hollow. Void. 

Regulus placed his hand on his rooms' door, but he paused, his brain going a hundred kilometers a second. He listened for any sounds, and, hearing none, encouraged himself to slowly and silently step towards his fathers study. The door was so close, and Regulus reached out and brushed his finger tips against the ancient wood. He was about to push it open, but held his breath when a sound reached his ears. It was crying. His heart thumped against his chest as he listened, even more on edge and alert now. His mother was _crying_, and there were even some hitches and jumps in her voice. Regulus breathed in and out, feeling a slight sadness tug at his heart, but he suddenly saw his mothers cruel face sneering down at a sobbing Sirius, and all sympathy for her was gone. Regulus wrapped his hand around the door handle and pushed it open, his heart pounding in his ears. The boy's eyes widened as he took in the study, and, since he had never been inside this forbidden room before, his eyes scanned and observed every detail he could gather. The dog-eared book on the table. The newspapers and posters on the wall. The closed blinds. The pushed out chair. The colour-coded books aligning on a neat, dark oak bookshelf. Regulus stepped in, half expecting a trap to spring out at him-but none did. Instead, he felt himself moving over to the books in the shelf, his hand greedily grazing along the spine of them. His hand stopped when he reached the end, and he pulled his hand back, but has finger got caught on one of the books and it also toppled out, landing on the ground with a soft thump. Regulus halted, every hair on his body standing up as he tried to slow his breathing and focus on his mother.

He let out a relieved breath of air when all he heard was crying, which meant his mother probably hadn't heard the sound. He returned his gaze back to the fallen book seeing it had opened to a page titled '_The Theory of Dimension Transit_;_ Voyage Dans Le Temps_'. Regulus furrowed his eyebrows and curiously skimmed over the words, his eyes focusing on one section. It mentioned some sort of spell which was pronounced _Tempus Itinerantur_ and was believed to send the spell caster to another dimension. Regulus scoffed at the thought, and continued. It talked of how it was extremely dangerous, and has only been recorded to been used twice in all history-and failed both those times. 

The boy rolled his eyes and closed the nonsense book, his eyes narrowed as he looked around the room. It no longer felt exciting or interesting-it just felt deserted, filled with the memory of a dead man who could have been more.

* * *

The **Cave**.

1979, **December 20th**.

4:35**AM**.

* * *

The dark, blood-filled water collasped into him, forcing his head under the water once again. He saw flashes of dead arms and chipped nails, scrapping against his arm and dragging him deeper into the water. Regulus desperately reached for his wand, fighting against the Inferi. The teenager bobbed his head out of the water, crying out in pain as he felt a set of jaws bite his ankle. 

"Kreature!" Regulus shouted, coughing mid-sentence as he kicked and flailed in the water, "Leave with the Horcrux! Figure out a way to destroy it!" Kreature stared at him, eyes wide and ears alert. The foolish elf was far too loyal, so Regulus forced himself to bark out, "_Go!_" 

The elf finally listened, and he was gone in a blink. Regulus turnedand grasped his wand, just in time for another Inferi to let out a shrill cry. Every spell Regulus knew went out the window, but as he breathed and exhaled quickly, he suddenly remembered the book in his fathers study. The odd one, that spoke of time travel. All known castors had failed at it, but Regulus had to try, because more and more Inferi were swimming towards him. 

"Tempus Itinerantur!" He cried, pouring his heart into the words. But nothing happened, and he felt a pair of skeleton hands grab his wrist and then his wand. A horrified gasp left his wrist when the wand was snapped, and he angrily elbowed the thing in the head. It recoiled, but started to swim forward again as another tore into Regulus's leg. But before anything else could happen, there was a blinding light and Regulus felt his eyes grow heavy. 

* * *

Beacon Hills** Preserve**.

2014, **January**** 6th**.

4:35**AM**.

* * *

The preserve was quiet, filled with racing rodents and chirping birds.

And then there was a flash of white, and a body tumbled to the ground, blood slowly oozing out of their leg. 

And then the person screamed.


	2. anchors: part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm back with another chapter...and a question.  
so, y'know how season 3b came out in 2014? basically, i'm just making it so that's when the stories set, but if anyone does know the actual set year please tell me! i can't find an answer lmao.  
anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Beacon Hills** Preserve**.

2014, **February 24th**.

4:15**PM**.

* * *

Regulus must have blacked out after he had screamed, because when he opened his eyes all he saw was the bright sun glaring down at him. He could hear muffled voices that seemed to be not that far away. He groggily breathed in, his head feeling odd and the tree's above him seeming to sway down towards him. He tilted his head to the side, wincing loudly as his body screamed in protest. An angry headache pushed against his temples, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Regulus leaned forward, sitting back on his elbows as he let his eyes slowly peak open. The teenager blinked, and then everything came rushing back to him, and he was suddenly aware of the dry blood on his leg. Regulus rubbed his forehead roughly, wondering, _Where in the name of Merlin am I?_

And then he heard voices.

"Oh my god!" loudly gasped a female voice, "Oh my god, Lydia!" 

Regulus blinked again, and he forced himself to finally stand up-which was a very tiring process. He quickly put his back against a tree, letting out a groan as he held his hands against his bloodied leg. 

"Wait," a male voice suddenly said, and Regulus lifted his head up, alert, "I just...heard something. And i smell...dried blood?" he paused uncertainly before confirming the trailed statement, "yeah, definitely dried blood." 

Regulus screwed up his noise at the odd words that were used. Like _smelt_? Who's smelling was _that_ good?

"Where's it coming from?" the first voice questioned, now seeming to have became calm and focused. 

The 18-year-old then heard steps coming towards him, and he quickly tried to scuttle away, but before he could even get two steps, three teenagers were staring at him. One was a peachy haired female with pale skin, and she was the shortest of the trio. Then there was another girl with brown-near-black hair and a bow around her shoulder. And the last was a tall, curly and fawn haired boy. But what was odd about them, was their _clothes_. Not even Muggles wore clothing like these three. Regulus eye's immediately turned into a professional black family glare, and the three even seemed to be slightly intimidated by it. Regulus allowed himself to feel a small burst of pride, but it was short lived as another surge of pain slid through his body. Regulus let out an agonized hiss and was about collapse, if it wasn't for the tall boy to catch him with surprising reflexes. Regulus tried to weakly wrestle himself out of the tight grasp, but to no avail. The black-haired boy finally gave up and he let out a small cough before his eyes abruptly felt heavy and started to close. 

"Call 911," the boy said, and then Regulus's world went dark, and he felt as though he was drowning again. 

* * *

Beacon Hills **Hospital**.

2014, **February 24th**.

6:34**PM**.

* * *

_Walburga turned to face her youngest son, her eyes somewhat blazing in a fiery fury. She twisted her neck like a vulture, and glared down at Regulus. The ten-year-old shrunk back, and Sirius let out a hoarse whimper from his crouched spot on the floor. Walburga breathed in and seethed out, "What was that, Regulus?" _

_Regulus pushed out the bubble in his throat, forcing himself to bravely say, "Stop hurting him. P-please." _

_Walburga shifted her eyes slowly to a pained Sirius, before dragging her eyes back to Regulus, "Would you prefer me to punish you?" Her voice was icy, and her grip on her wand tightened. Her youngest widened his eyes, and he was about to quickly refuse, but then he heard another whimper from Sirius and his eyes hardened. _

_"Yes," He said, his voice unwavering. Walburga narrowed her black gaze, and in a moment her wand was aimed at Regulus, and a shrill, "Crucio!" went through the air. Sirius let out a gasp as his brother toppled to the floor in a fit of screaming. _

"...You can also see here some oddly shaped scars, as though a rope of some sort has _slashed_ him." A hand trailed over his ribcage as a female voice talked, but Regulus couldn't really bring himself to wake up. He furrowed his eyes and was about to let out a groan at the contact but a sudden pain that ran through him made him gasp instead. 

The 18-year-old woke up suddenly, his mind racing and his heart pounding loudly like drums. He was still wearing his robes, and his arms automatically reached out for his wand, but instead they grasped at the unexpectedly soft bed sheets he was laying on top of, and when his eyes focused he saw a middle-aged women gazing at him with gentle eyes. He also saw a man as well, and Regulus turned his eyes to quickly look around the room. The place was so odd, and Regulus felt his eyes widen at all the peculiar equipment. The place reminded him somewhat of St Mungo's, but it was more..muggle? Regulus narrowed his eye and trailed his hand up to his left arm, some sort of needle pinned up close to his shoulder. The teenager gritted his teeth and glowered over at the two adults, who shared a small look. 

"How do you feel?" The women asked, and Regulus didn't reply-because, frankly, he didn't know how to answer. The women then said something else, "My names Melissa. I'm a nurse here at Beacon Hills Hospital," She then gestured to the man, "This is Sheriff Stilinski, he's here to help find out what exactly caused you to have these injuries." 

When Regulus didn’t reply again, Melissa sighed before saying, “If you need anything, we’ll be right outside your door. A deputy is going to come in later and ask you some questions." 

Regulus nodded slightly, and the two left. The teenager then waited a moment before quietly grunting as he took out the odd needle thing in his arm. He had to get out of here. 

The teenager stood up, his feet soft against the ground. He shuffled towards the door and glanced out, spotting Melissa and the Sheriff speaking in hushed whispers. Regulus also spotted a few people who Regulus assumed were deputies, and he then made his way out of the room, leaning against the hallways wall. Regulus let out a low exhale and soon he was passing by what looked to be some sort of front desk. He was making his way for the exit, but didn't get far as he heard a quick, "Hey!" and the shuffling of rushed feet coming for him. Regulus looked over his shoulder and saw one of the deputies. He then turned and ran for the exit, his leg burning in protest. The door of the exit opened and three teenage boys walked in, one of them being the one from the forest. Regulus was about to launch through the doors, but one of the deputies grabbed him and wrestled him back to the front desk. Regulus struggled with them before he looked over his shoulder for help, spotting an abandoned lunch with a metal fork with it. Regulus quickly reached over for it and stabbed it into the persons' arm, who let out a loud yell of pain. They fell to the ground and quickly went to rip the fork out, and Regulus was about to make another run for it when yet another needle was stabbed into his arm. Regulus stumbled backwards, his world spinning. The teenager bit his lip and fell to the ground, and, once again, his world went dark. 

* * *

Beacon Hills **Hospital**.

2014, **February 24th**.

7:52**PM**.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski stood outside the peculiar kid from the preserves room, his eyes scanning over the very little detailed file. He had a pen in his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He was about to give up and go back to the station, when Stiles walked over to him. 

"Hey dad..." His son started off, obviously wanting to find out as much of what had just happened as he possibly could, "Do you have any idea what just happened--?" Stiles raised his eyes, waving his hands around for a second before letting out a grin. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes, saying, "It's none of your business, Stiles. It's not a supernatural or paranormal situation, so therefor it's not you or your buddies problem."

The Sheriff then pointedly looked over at Scott and Isaac, who were both failing to act like they weren't listening. 

Stiles then stated, "Since when has _your_ cases not been my business?"

"Since confidentiality existed." 

The teenager then sagged his shoulders in defeat, saying, "Okay, good point. But do you at least know this guys name or age?"

"That's what i'm about to find out." 

Regulus narrowed his eyes when the door to his room opened, already alert as he had heard some muffled voices outside it. The Sheriff entered, and then after him came one of the young brown-haired boys who had came through the entrance to the hospitably before. The Sheriff looked exasperatedly over his shoulder at the boy before sitting down in one of the seats in the room. Regulus didn't say anything, just gazed at the man with an angry sort of glare. The other teenager seemed to notice the glower, and seemed to tense up. 

"Hey, I'm gonna need to ask you some questions, and all i ask is for your cooperation. My Deputy was going to come in and ask them--" The man was interrupted by the younger person, who spit out, "But you stabbed them with a fork. Which, i will say, was a very creative way of trying to escape. I even think the fork had some left over mayo on it--nice touch." 

The Sheriff turned and said, "Stiles."

"Sorry."

Regulus let out a huff, and snarled out, "I wouldn't of had to if i would just be allowed to _get out of this place_."

The Sheriff seemed shocked that Regulus had actually said something, before he returned to starting his questions, "Okay, okay, Calm down. What's your name, kid?" 

"Regulus. And i'm _not_ a kid." He seethed out. 

The boy, Stiles, then sarcastically said, "Could've fooled us, with your pouting and all." He then gestured his hand over his own mouth, and Stiles fixated his glare at him, and Stiles returned the gaze.

"_Stiles_, shut up," the man grumbled before continuing his questions, “Age and birthdate?”

Regulus steered his eyes back to the Sheriff and mumbled out, “I’m 18. I was born on January 26th, 1961.”

The whole atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, and Regulus looked between the two gobsmacked males. “What?” He asked sharply, and the Sheriff said, “Are you…sure? 1961?”

Regulus then spat out, “I’m pretty sure I know when I was born.”

Stiles then spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed, “It’s not possible. You would have to be around 50, not 18. And I’m pretty sure you’re not 50.”

Regulus felt his lungs go tight, and he quickly asked, “What year _is_ it, exactly?”

“2014.”

Regulus exhaled out a low breath, his mercury eyes shocked and disbelieving.

The spell had worked really, really well.


End file.
